Legal Disclaimer
Public Notice: Spy Gadgets ‘R’ Us is a subsidiary of Potter Enterprises NOW. Let it be known to all from this public notice that Eye Spy Security Supplies, Try This Site, Spy Gadgets ‘R’ Us, and other said claimed sites and blogs are all subsidiaries of Potter Enterprises NOW and at the time of this published document all references to the above stated names of these companies claims them all to be the same entity to wit: Potter Enterprises NOW ---- ** Notice: ** Stun Guns and Pepper Sprays ARE NOT LEGAL IN ALL STATES!!! Check with your local authorities BEFORE you order! Eye Spy Security Supplies will not fill any orders that are illegal and takes no responsibilities or warrants any liabilities for any orders that are fraudulently filled or sent to us however, orders with a destination for an address specifically stated below that is illegal will be refused and returned minus a $25.00 usd restock and record keeping fee! Please do not assume that maybe USPS, UPS, or the POST MASTER GENERAL might not notice and try to order anyway! (Ignorance is not a plausible excuse in the eyes of the law!) ---- Spy Gadgets 'R' US Stun Guns are legal in most U.S. states for individuals of legal age;(18 and up) with the following known restrictions: We do not ship stun guns to the following areas: Hawaii, Illinois, Massachusetts, Michigan, New Jersey,New York, Rhode Island, Wisconsin (stun guns are illegal in these states). The following cities & counties consider stun guns illegal: Annapolis, MD; Baltimore, MD;Crawford County, IA; District Of Columbia; Philadelphia, PA. ---- No Sales Or Shipments Outside the United States. DISCLAIMER: We cannot ship stun guns or pepper spray to any cities or states where they are considered illegal. Due to the complexities of international law and the licensing & reporting requirements of U.S. export law..... We will not ship any stun guns or pepper spray outside of the U.S.A. State and local laws change frequently, so please be aware of the legality in your area as we can not be responsible for the accuracy of the above information, though we make every attempt to remain current. If you place an order with us from any of these restricted locations, your order will be cancelled and refunded. No exceptions. If you feel we are in error, please submit legal documentation so that we may research the matter and update our records accordingly. Absolutely no sales to minors under 18 years of age or any person who falls in one of the following categories: Convicted of a crime punishable by imprisonment for any terms; fugitive from Justice (requires interstate flight to avoid prosecution or testimony in a criminal case); drug users or addicts (may be shown by recent conviction for use, recent possession of drugs, or recent arrest for use of drugs, or positive drug tests); aliens illegally or unlawfully within the US or those lawfully admitted in non-immigrant status (i.e. aliens without permanent residence status); mental defectives or persons committed to a mental institution; formally renounced US citizenship; dishonorably discharged from the military; subject to a court order prohibiting harassing, stalking, or threatening of an intimate partner or child of an intimate partner or placing such persons in reasonable fear of bodily injury; and convicted of a crime of domestic violence. It is the responsibility of the buyer and not the seller to ascertain and obey all applicable federal, state and local laws in regard to the possession and use of all products on this site. By placing an order the buyer represents that he/she is of legal age, he/she does not fall in one of the above categories and that the products will be used in a legal manner. Seller cannot assume any liability for the use of these products and recommend the buyer become familiar with the laws in their city, state, or county that regulates the use and possession of these products. Consult your local and state authority before ordering if you are in doubt. Thank you, for your co-operation, Spy Gadgets 'R' Us "You can't price "Peace of Mind" ---- Manufacturer Warranties: Most items are backed by a 1 Year Warranty. StunMaster stun guns are backed by 10 Year Warranty. HI-TEK stun guns are backed by a 6 Year Warranty. ---- Return Policy: We stand behind every product we sell. If there's anything wrong with the item you received, please contact us and we'll be happy to make an exchange within 7 days of your purchase. Return shipping is the responsibility of the buyer. Additional Terms: Buyers are responsible for all return shipping costs for any item that is returned as undeliverable, unclaimed or refused. Additionally, reshipment of any returned item is the responsibility of the buyer as well as a $25.00 usd restock and record keeping fee. ******************************************************************************** https://sites.google.com/site/eyespysecuritysuppliesbrochure/ https://sites.google.com/site/eyespysecuritysupplies/ http://sites.google.com/site/spygadgetsrus/ Strminorman59 (talk) 06:54, September 24, 2013 (UTC)